Futuro
by Kyoko Hatake13
Summary: La aparente muerte de Eren es el inicio del caos y la muerte en Paradis. Titanes, gente de Marley. Un mundo sin futuro ni oportunidad de sobrevivir. Jean mira sin entender cómo todo pudo terminar de esa forma, en medio de todo, ve a Mikasa quebrarse y querer morir. Quizás es momento de confesar algo y rogar por un héroe. Canonverse, manga 120.


Todos los personajes son de Isayama, yo solo... bueno, yo solo trató de superar mi dolor y creer que uno de mis niños pueden revivir y el otro puede ser feliz con su choza amada. En el fanfiction todo se puede.

* * *

Jean aterrizó bruscamente contra el duro suelo, su cuerpo dio varias volteretas antes de detenerse. Se quedó tendido por varios instantes con temor de alzar la cabeza y corroborar aquello que había visto desde el cielo mientras sobrevolaba a los titanes que antes eran sus compañeros. Se levantó tembloroso con el corazón golpeándole con fuerza hasta ensordecerlo, las manos se enterraron en la tierra y sus rodillas cedieron contra su peso cuando observó aquella macabra escena.

El cuerpo decapitado de Eren yacía en un lado, en un charco de sangre. Mientras su cabeza estaba entre las manos de un Zeke que estaba quieto cual estatua, sosteniendo lo que quedaba de Eren Jaeger.

La escena fue grotesca, lo suficiente como para hacerlo retorcerse y sentir que podría devolver sus entrañas. No, no podía ser cierto.

No ahora, no en estos momentos.

No.

Eren no podía haber muerto de esa forma.

No podía respirar bien, enterró más fuertemente sus manos contra la tierra, arañándola una y otra vez.

Había fallado, había errado nuevamente. Sus decisiones fueron malas y aquí estaban las consecuencias. No pudo protegerlo, no pudo golpearlo, no pudo obligarlo a hablar. Eren había muerto y jamás pudo entender qué pasaba por esa mente ajena cuando todo ese plan comenzó a orquestarse.

Alzó nuevamente la vista cuando sintió movimientos frente a él. Jean no podía mover ni un músculo, se sentía congelado ante el shock de tener a algunos metros el cadáver de Eren. La asesina de Eren acababa de ponerse de pie aún sosteniendo el arma homicida, Jean la conocía, era la misma que mató a Eren. La misma mocosa que vio en Marley cuando atacó a matar al usuario del Titán carreta, la misma que subió al dirigible, la que disparó a sus compañeros y mató a Sasha.

La que salvó de la ira de Nikolo, la mocosa a la que le perdonó la vida una y otra vez, había vuelto a alzar su mano contra los demonios que le arrebataron todo. Eren Jaeger fue el verdugo de su gente, y ante sus ojos, ese hombre no debió haber merecido otro final. Jean entendía, Jean podía comprender lo que esos ojos color miel mostraron antes. Pero ahora solo le regalaban una mirada vacía, como si algo también hubiera muerto algo dentro de ella.

Humanos matando otros humanos ¿Qué clase de mundo era este? ¿Qué clase de moral permitía esto?

En verdad eran demonios, en verdad la sangre de Ymir estaba maldita y quizás merecía desaparecer. Jean sintió la furia crecer dentro de su pecho ¿A qué clase de mierda estaban jugando todos esos bastardos que levantaban sus armas contra ellos mismos? ¿A qué mierda jugó mientras estuvo en el aire atacando y defendiéndose de la gente de Marley? Ellos hicieron lo mismo antes, sus manos no estaban limpias. Cosechaban lo que sembraban y allí estaba el resultado.

Era el fin.

La niña lo miró con frialdad y asintió silenciosamente, la vio alzar el arma y creyó que le dispararía. A Jean no le importaba morir en ese preciso instante, no quedaba nada.

Había fallado.

Su mente se detuvo, no podía escuchar nada, los bombardeos de los dirigibles desaparecieron, los gritos de los soldados siendo devorados también desaparecieron, solo estaba él en el infinito silencio donde veía lentamente como la niña bajaba el arma y se quedaba quieta como Zeke.

Un fuerte samaqueo lo hizo alzar la vista, Connie lo miraba aterrorizado.

—Jean, Eren está—

No terminó lo que decía, Jean solo asintió. Vio a Connie caer de rodillas con los ojos muy abiertos, tembloroso, quizás sin entender qué sentir. Para Connie, Eren era un traidor más, pero estaba bastante lejos de desearle la muerte.

Ambos había salido y tomaron sus armas para proteger al que muchos proclamaban como el mesías, el dios de Yellena y del nuevo mundo lleno de mentiras ridículas donde condenarían su raza a extinguirse y ser presa de otras naciones. Ambos y todo el grupo que estaba bajo sus órdenes habían salido a sacrificarse por mantenerlo con vida. Jean había salido para poder escuchar de la boca de Eren si esa idea de la eutanasia era suya, si la acepta. Si él realmente ya no era ese bastardo suicida que buscaba la libertad.

Pero eso no importaba, Eren estaba muerto y quizás todo estaba acabado.

No podía moverse, no podía hablar.

Escuchó a dos personas más aterrizar lejos de ellos, la figura de Armin corrió hacia él preocupado quizás por su posición, pero al final, el muchachito rubio dirigió sus ojos hacia lo que Jean veía y entonces se quebró. Cayó de rodillas como Jean repitiendo una y otra vez que eso no era cierto.

La otra figura solo se mantuvo de pie, sin mover un músculo. Era Mikasa.

Jean sintió una opresión al verla, ella no podía ver a Eren así. Ella no merecía eso.

La vio caminar lento hacia el cuerpo decapitado.

Entonces, Jean sacó fuerzas y corrió hacia ella.

Llegó hacia la mujer y se paró al frente, dispuesto a detenerla. A que no continuara caminando, a que no viera lo que quedaba de Eren.

—Mikasa, por favor—susurró apretando sus manos en los fuertes hombros de la mujer—No necesitas…

—Suéltame.

Ella quiso quitarlo, pero Jean se aferró más fuerte. La voz sonaba fría, como si algo hubiera vuelto a morir en ella.

—No, por favor. No.

Mikasa entonces dejó ese lado calmado y comenzó a querer liberarse con mayor violencia, el cuerpo golpeado de Jean recibió los fuertes embates, pero no la soltó, no permitió que ella diera un paso más hacia aquella escena que la mataría completamente. No podía permitir que observara tan terrible muerte que Eren había tenido. No podía dejar que creyera que era su culpa, que falló ¡No podía dejar que se lastimara más!

—Jean, déjame. Eren, Eren ha… ¡EREN HA…!

La mujer estalló, la sintió temblar y cómo su voz se quebraba. La aferró con más fuerza y resistió el peso de su cuerpo desplomándose, cayó de rodillas con ella, sin permitirse soltarla ni un centímetro, aferrando una de sus manos a su espalda fuerte y la otra a sus cabellos que tanto amó.

Cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar, y compartir ese dolor que jamás podría compararse con el que ella debía padecer. Aferrado, dispuesto a no dejarla contemplar algo que quedaría gravado en su memoria y la lastimaría eternamente. Jean sabía que la mujer que él amaba, era de otra persona, sabía que jamás sería correspondido, pero jamás podría dejar que esa dama que él amaba más que a su propia vida, fuera capaz de culparse ni por un segundo por la muerte de quien era su todo.

No, Mikasa no merecía eso.

Mikasa no merecía esto. Eren tampoco lo merecía.

Ningún ser humano merecía ser juzgado por los pecados de sus padres, de su sangre.

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó los gritos de Connie y Armin, los titanes se acercaban a ellos. Y no solo eso, las murallas comenzaban a agrietarse y Jean vio con horror como un ojo ahora libre le devolvía la mirada. Zeke había hecho contacto justo a tiempo, el retumbar iniciaba y quizás solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la eutanasia también.

Todo estaba perdido.

Todo estaba sumido en el caos donde la muerte era la única imagen nítida que todos veían. Una muerte dolorsa.

—Debemos irnos, debemos huir, Mikasa.

—No, déjame. Mi sangre me pide que me dejes aquí, mi obligación es morir aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas? Si mueres no serás capaz de recordarlo ¿cierto? Tú lo dijiste—respondió sin soltarla, hablando en un susurro que no sonaba a un ruego desesperado—vamos, levántate conmigo.

—No quiero recordarlo, Jean. Quiero que termine, es el fin—. Mikasa se soltó levemente y lo vio, sus ojos grises estaban vacíos unas lágrimas silenciosas caían.— No hay futuro, no hay mañana.

El sonido volvió a sus oídos, y Jean escuchó perfectamente todo el infierno que lo rodeaba, los gritos, el sonido de los edificios siendo destruidos como galletas, las murallas cayendo y revelando a los monstruos que arrasarían todo.

Mikasa tenía razón, no había futuro.

No había razón para huir si no existía esperanza.

—Vete y cuida a Armin.

—No, no me iré.

Juntó el valor del que nunca se enorgulleció y tomó la mano de Mikasa, sintió a la mujer tensarse, pero no se detuvo. Jean cerró los ojos por varios segundos, esperando por encontrar las palabras correctas para decir algo que había guardado durante muchos años.

Abrió los ojos y la vio cubierta de polvo, con los ojos tristes, el cabello corto desordenado y esa cicatriz que siempre trató de ocultar tras uno de sus mechones oscuros. Ante sus ojos, era la mujer más bella del mundo, la única que siempre amó y a la que quizás podría volver a amar si existía eso que algunos pueblos llamaban reencarnación.

—Quizás es el fin ¿verdad? Quizás no pueda tener hijos y nos condenen a morir solos en agonía o en estos instantes un titán me devore. No hay futuro, de ninguna forma ¿cierto?

Apretó la mano de Mikasa con más fuerza y dejó que unas lágrimas cobardes cayeran por sus mejillas.

—Mikasa, no es momento para esto, pero no moriré sin permitirme decirlo en voz alta y menos sin que tú sepas que eres capaz de despertar los más increíbles sentimientos en alguien tan simple como yo.

Escuchó y sintió el temblor que provocaban los pasos de un titán, se aproximaba a ellos, podía percibirlos. Podía también escuchar los gritos de Connie, él debía estar muy lejos y no llegaría. No importaba, solo necesitaba unos segundos para decirlo, luego moriría en paz.

—Nunca he deseado tanto algo en la vida como el verte feliz y libre.

—Quizás en otro mundo, en otra vida—respondió ella con una voz bajita, como si se tratara de una llama apagándose en plena tormenta.

—En otra vida—repitió él, Jean sabía que Mikasa no entendía a qué iban sus palabras.

La vio desviar su rostro hacia el titán y por un segundo, Jean creyó que ella quería morir viendo el cadáver de Eren, pero regresó su vista hacia él.

—Jean …

—No digas nada, solo escucha. Yo—Jean sonrió sin miedo aunque la muerte estaba sobre él.

Vio la mano del titán acercarse a ellos con rapidez, Jean empujó a la mujer dispuesto a recibir el golpe y se agarrado por ese monstruo, pero como si se tratara de un rayo, algo cortó ese brazo.

No pudo comprender qué era, no pudo siquiera procesar qué pasaba. Solo vio una luz en medio de esa oscuridad infinita que parecía caer sobre ellos. Una figura delgada y pequeña estaba frente a él, irreconocible por el vapor del titán que le hacía imposible ver sus facciones. Pero parado retando a la muerte. Como si hubiera escuchado la plegaria lanzada al cielo por la gente de esas murallas, por ellos y probablemente por el mismo Eren antes de morir.

Cuando el mundo entró una vez en caos y la maldición de Ymir cayó sobre Marley y toda la humanidad. Un héroe se levantó de entre todas las gentes y empuñó su lanza contra el mal de los titanes, asesinó al demonio de la tierra y trajo esperanza. Unió a los pueblos y naciones.

Lo llamaron Helos en esa época.

Un mito absurdo creado para controlar masas, pero Jean desde su posición, protegiendo a Mikasa, sintió que estaba viendo a ese héroe renacer de las cenizas de la desesperación.

Pero tenía otro nombre, la gente de Paris le puso otro nombre.

Jean volteó su rostro a Mikasa, la vio con los ojos muy abiertos dirigidos hacia esa figura, le extendió la mano a la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

—No, Mikasa, no quiero otra vida. Te demostraré que en esta aún existe un futuro.

Ella vio la mano sin aún entender del todo, pero la aceptó. Jean apretó la mano de la mujer como si se tratara de lo más valioso del mundo y la levantó con fuerza. Iban a salir de allí, iban a sobrevivir.

Iba a sobrevivir porque no era el momento para morir, no aún.

No cuando si lo hacía, no podría volver a pensar en esa mujer de ojos tristes y grises.

No cuando aún había esperanza.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Sí, en SNK no habrá esperanza, pero es mi fanfic y aquí yo les doy esperanza y revivo a quien quiero.

Nos leemos luego ~

Kyo


End file.
